pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Goetsch
by George J. Dance Douglas Goetsch (born 1963) is an American poet and teacher. Life Goetsch was born in Brooklyn, New York City, and grew up in Northport, Long Island, New York. He earned a B.A. in Religious Studies from Wesleyan University, an M.A. in American Civilization from New York University, and an M.F.A. in Poetry from Vermont College of Fine Arts.Goetsch, Douglas, Madeline Island School of the Arts. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. He taught in New York public schools for more than 20 years, including 10 years at Stuyvesant High School,[http://www.pavementsaw.org/chapbook_pages/wherever.htm Douglas Goetsch, Wherever You Want], Pavement Saw Press. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. and a stint teaching reative writing to incarcerated teens at Passages Academy in the Bronx. He has also been on faculty at many writing conferences and college and M.F.A. programs, including Distinguished Visiting Professor of Creative Writing at Western Kentucky University. His work has appeared in Blackbird, Iowa Review, New England Review, North American Review,Douglas Goetsch, Blackbird 4:2 (Fall 2005). Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Poetry, The New Yorker, The Gettysburg Review, The American Scholar, The Best American Poetry, The Pushcart Prize Anthology, and Poetry 180. He is also the founding editor of Jane Street Press, an independent poetry press in New York City. He lives in New York City. Writing Billy Collins said of his poetry, "It’s hard to imagine a reader who could resist Goetsch’s seductive opening lines." Dick Allen has called it "searing, honest, vivid, moving, unflinching. A glory of words and episodes and images." And B.H. Fairchild has said, "It’s not just the way a Goetsch poem progresses from comedy to wisdom but the wonderfully tricky route it often takes getting there." Recognition He is the recipient of fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, the New York Foundation for the Arts. Other recognition for his work includes two New York Foundation for the Arts Poetry Fellowships, the Paumanok award, the John Harms National Reading Prize, a Prairie Schooner Reader’s Choice Award, and two Pushcart Prize nominations.Douglas Goetsch, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. The Job of Being Everybody won the 2003 Cleveland State University Poetry Center Open Competition. Billy Collins included Goetsch's poem "Smell and Envy" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Smell and Envy," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, May 4, 2018. Publications *''Wherever You Want'' (chapbook). New York: Pavement Saw Press, 1997. ISBN 1-886350-79-5 *''Nobody's Hell''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 1999. *''What's Worse'' (bound with The Soul's Landscape by Sofia M. Starnes). Ridgefield, CT: Aldrich Contemporary Art Museum, 2002. *''The Job of Being Everybody''. Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 2004. *''Your Whole Life''. Niagara Falls, NY: Slipstream, 2007. *''Nameless Boy''. Washington, DC: Orchises, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Douglas Goetsch, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Audio / video *''Douglas Goetsch, Poet'' (DVD). Niagara Falls, NY: Niagara County Community College, 2007. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Smell and Envy" at Poetry 180 *Douglas Goetsch profile & poem ("Redwood"), Blackbird 4:2 (Fall 2005) *Douglas Goetsch profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Sample Poems ;Audio / video *Douglas Goetsch at YouTube ;Books *Douglas Goetsch at Amazon.com ;About *Goetsch, Douglas at Madeline Island School of the Arts *Douglas Goetsch Official website. Category:1963 births Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:American schoolteachers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Brooklyn